


Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

by Fangirl_on_fire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 2 am musings, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), College Parties, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Klance - Relationship - Freeform, Lance flirts a lot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Romance, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Songfic, keith is trying his best, well it's based on a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_on_fire/pseuds/Fangirl_on_fire
Summary: The lights and music seemed to fade away until it was just them left. Keith’s mouth felt dry and he had never felt so awkward. “Have we met?”“I would have remembered such an awful hairstyle,” the guy said with a dazzling, innocent smile.-Keith doesn't know why he's so enchanted by this stranger he met at a party, but it must be something along the lines of fate.





	Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

The lights were flashing and the music was pumping.

There were people everywhere, laughing and holding red cups, sloshing the liquid so it was falling onto the carpet and spreading into damp puddles. Bodies were pressed together, dancing in a way the alcohol definitely influenced, because they were running their hands over each other’s bodies as if their skin was silk of the finest quality, inhaling as if their scent was the most intoxicating perfume, kissing like the taste of their mouths was better than any drink.

“Hey, man! Lighten up!” Someone smelling of vodka and sickly-sweet smoke draped their arms around Keith’s neck, their nails digging into Keith’s skin painfully. “It’s a party. Drink a little. Go get laid. Live life.”

Distastefully, Keith pushed the drunk guy off him. “Thanks for the advice.”

The drunk guy, who had collapsed on the ground, crawled off and Keith was left alone again. Well, he couldn’t be considered alone because there were people surrounding him from every side. He was sitting in the corner of the room in the hope that he would be left alone, but even so people kept coming up to him and trying to start conversations. He had no idea why he let Shiro convince him to come anyway.

Just as Keith was contemplating jumping out of the window, a girl walked up to him. She had long, silver hair and was wearing a short pink dress with matching heels that made her even taller than she already was.

She smiled at him warmly. “Keith, right? I’m Allura. This is my house. Shiro’s told me all about you.”

Keith faked a smile and held out a hand for Allura to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

Allura laughed. “You don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself.”

He wanted to tell her this wasn’t his sort of scene, but if this was the girl Shiro kept talking about he didn’t want to offend her in any way and ruin Shiro’s chances with her. Instead, he opted to say, “It’s a great party.”  

Allura looked at him knowingly. “I’m guessing you don’t like parties. To be honest, you look like an ad for Hot Topic.”

Keith forced a laugh but it came out too high-pitched. Internally, he slapped himself. “That’s me.”

“I won’t keep you any longer.” Allura gave him another smile that could have been interpreted as flirty or maybe just friendly, and walked off.

Keith sighed and leaned against the wall. Why did he always end up like this? He always let Shiro convince him to come with him to places where he would have to socialize. Two weeks ago it had been going along with Shiro to a Tech Club meeting and last week it had been a double date that ended disastrously. Shiro wasn’t really an extrovert, but he did make an effort to make new friends because “you never know what opportunities you can get by meeting new people, Keith, not everyone is a hermit”.

And it was always the same old tired lonely places Shiro dragged him to. The places were everyone was enjoying themselves except Keith and he was left squeezed into a corner, desperately avoiding the hungry stares drunk girls and the occasional guys shot his way. Their eyes were shifting, unable to focus on anything, with dilated pupils and too wide-open eyelids.

Keith’s gaze drifted across the room almost lazily, searching for something more interesting than a blank wall.

Then, his gaze fell on a guy.

The guy had soft, vaguely wet hair and when his eyes met Keith’s from across the room they were a bright, vivid blue. He was wearing a blue shirt with the top two buttons undone and jeans that were either purposefully extra skinny or just too tight for him. He was tall, lanky, and when he began making his way across the room towards Keith his walk was graceful.  

Now he was standing in front of Keith with a dazzling smile on his face.

The lights and music seemed to fade away until it was just them left. Keith’s mouth felt dry and he had never felt so awkward. “Have we met?”

“I would have remembered such an awful hairstyle,” the guy said.

Instinctively, Keith scowled. “My hair is fine.”

“You have a mullet,” the guy pointed out. “That is the opposite of fine.”

“What would you know about fine?”

The guy grinned. “A lot of people tell me I’m fine, so I think I know it alright.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “A lot of people need to get glasses.”

The guy was even closer, but Keith couldn’t remember him stepping forward. He smelled strongly of alcohol and Keith recoiled. The guy tilted his head in confusion.

“You smell like beer,” Keith said. Great. Here he found an attractive, charismatic guy and it turned out he was just as alcohol-obsessed as the rest of them. Keith knew he was beginning to sound like the art majors in college who wrote bad poetry and preened about the fact that they never drank a drop of alcohol, but he couldn’t help it. Alcohol was just one of the things Keith couldn’t stand.

The guy grimaced. “That’s what happens when someone pours their beer over your head.” He ran his fingers through his hair experimentally and showed Keith his wet fingers. “See?”

“I see.” Keith couldn’t help but feel relieved. “You don’t drink?”

The guy was still grinning. “I guess you could say I’m not like other guys.”

“Are you?” The words came out in a breathy, husky voice. Keith didn’t know where that came from and why he said it like that. His cheeks instantly turned red.

The guy looked just as flustered as Keith. Instead of answering the question, he said, “I’m Lance.”

Lance. The name suited him. Keith liked it.

“Keith.” Keith held out his hand. He didn’t know where he had developed this habit of shaking hands with everyone he met, but it pleased the adults he met and weirded out his fellow students enough that they left him alone.

Lance didn’t seem to mind, and he took Keith’s hand. However, instead of shaking it he just stared at their interlocked fingers without saying anything. His gaze moved from their hands and slid up Keith’s body, like an art critic inspecting a sculpture. No, not a critic. It wasn’t an inspection. Rather, it was like someone looking over a new car, their eyes filled with awe and appreciation.

Then, their eyes met again. Keith was blushing, flattered but also embarrassed. Lance was clearly checking him out.

“Pretty nice,” Lance said finally.

Keith’s defensive instincts flared up again. _Only nice?_ “What do you mean, pretty nice?”

“I mean exactly what I said.” Lance gave him a pointed look. “You have horrible taste in fashion.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure it was my clothes you were looking at?” _Fuck, why did I say that?_

Lance smirked. “You got me.” He leaned closer. “What are you going to do about it?”

Oh, it was on. Keith pretended to yawn in mock boredom and stretched his arms above his head, letting his shirt move up to expose his midriff. “Oh, I don’t know. What would you suggest?”

Lance’s pupils dilated visibly, darkening in lust. As he was about to answer, a girl ran up to them and grabbed his wrist. Lance looked at her and his expression changed to annoyance. “What?”

“Shut up, just an hour ago you were all over me,” the girl said snootily, her arms crossed. “Who’s this?”

“Someone,” Lance answered before Keith could speak. “What do you want?”

“You don’t need to be so rude,” she said. “Change your mind so quickly?”

“What do you want?” Lance said again sharply. Keith was feeling more than out of place.

The girl jerked her head towards the corridor that presumably lead to the stairs. “That little gremlin you call a human girl rewired Allura’s TV and now the TV only plays Gossip Girl. She’s crying on the ground. You might want to go help her out.”

“Thanks.” Lance turned away from the girl and back to Keith. He smiled apologetically. “Ex. Not the gremlin, I mean. Her.” Lance gestured towards the leaving girl.

“Oh.” Was Lance straight, then? “You don’t seem to be on very friendly terms with her.”

Lance stiffened. “When we were still together I told her I was bi and she got weirded out and broke up with me. Now she’s acting as if I cheated on her or something, which I didn’t.”

Keith released the breath he had been holding. Lance was bi. Well, this didn’t mean Lance liked him. But it meant that Lance could like him that way.

No. This couldn’t be happening. Keith couldn’t have a crush on him already. He didn’t know Lance at all. But his heart was fluttering in a tell-tale way and he was hyper-aware of everything – the exhilarating, intoxicating rush in his head, the faint blush on Lance’s cheeks, the heat in the room stifling enough that Keith briefly considered asking Lance if they could go outside to get some air.

“Aren’t you going to go help the gremlin?” Keith asked, instantly regretting asking it. He didn’t want Lance to leave.

“She’ll survive.” Lance glanced around the room. “Do you want to go outside? It’s really hot in here.”

Keith nodded appreciatingly and followed Lance through the crowd of sweaty bodies to the front door. They stepped outside and Lance leaned against the wall, crossing his legs.

“So,” Lance said. The night air was fresh and chilly. A light breeze was flowing through the air, not strong but cold enough that the haze was expelled from Keith’s head. In fact, it was almost too cold now – the cold air was a stark contrast to the boiling interior of the house. Keith rubbed his arms. “Are you cold?”

Keith looked up. “What?”

“You look cold,” Lance stated.

“I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”

A pause.

Then Lance was taking off his jacket and holding it out to Keith. “Here, put this on.”

Keith was taken back. “I can’t take your jacket!”

“It’s fine, I’m not cold. Come on,” Lance persisted, “otherwise you’ll get sick and I’ll be forced to go to your house with chicken soup.”

Reluctantly, Keith took the jacket and pulled it on. It smelled a little bit like beer and a lot like Lance. Keith fought back the urge to inhale deeply. “You barely know me.”

Lance gave him a small smile. “I like you.”

“You barely know me,” Keith said again.

“I have good intuition.”

 “Oh, really?”

Lance’s skin was warm. Keith could feel the heat radiating off his body and he resisted the urge to move closer. Lance clearly didn’t have the same dilemma, because he stepped closer. The whole time they had been speaking he had been close enough to Keith that they were almost pressed together. Keith wondered if he had actually been drinking. “Really.”

“What are you sensing, then?” Keith asked, his tone challenging.

“First of all, you obviously don’t like alcohol which is kind of leading me to believe that you’re a snobby art major, but you don’t really seem like one. Secondly, you’re less of an introvert than you think. Thirdly, my gaydar is pinging, so I’ll let you figure out what that means.”

Keith hummed, hiding his surprise. “You’re right on two of those things.”

“Do I have to guess which two?”

“I am a big introvert,” Keith said. Was it just him, or did Lance’s eyes light up?

“I don’t think so.” Lance leaned in, his voice softer and more playful. “When I came over you started the conversation.”

“I just asked if we met,” Keith protested. “You were staring at me!”

“And who started the staring?” Lance asked pointedly.

Keith bit his lip. He knew Lance had noticed him staring, but he didn’t think Lance would mention it. Most people Keith knew were afraid of confrontation and would avoid any conversation where they would have to confront someone about something they did, but Lance did seem more straightforward than most of the people Keith knew.

Lance was looking at him expectantly and Keith realized he didn’t reply. However, he couldn’t think of anything to say so he stayed silent. They were staring at each other and it was almost a game of who would break the silence first. It was intimate, personal. Keith couldn’t believe he was sharing this moment with someone who was almost a stranger, because it didn’t feel as if Lance was a stranger.

Casually, Lance said, “Do you believe in soulmates?”

Keith considered the question. In theory, having a soulmate was a nice concept. If you were destined to end up with someone then you would never end up alone. However, in practice…

“No. It’s a nice concept, never having to be alone, but it’s just not realistic. Having a soulmate, what’s the scientific basis?”

“That’s too bad,” Lance said. He smiled, as if he had an inside joke with himself.

That ignited Keith’s curiosity. “Why?”

“Nothing.” Lance looked over at the forest beyond Allura’s front garden. The trees were a dark olive green and there was a tire swing hanging on the tree closest to the front gate. “I should go help Pidge.”

“Who’s Pidge?” The name sounded vaguely familiar.

“Pidge is just a nickname,” Lance explained, “her actual name is Katie.”

That must have been why the name sounded familiar. Katie was the name of Matt’s sister and Keith was pretty sure Pidge was her nickname. Matt was Shiro’s best friend so Keith usually ended up hanging out with him as well. “Oh! Matt’s sister, right?”

“Yeah,” Lance said. He hesitated, as if he was about to say something, and closed his mouth again.

There was an awkward silence. They had to say goodbye, but Keith didn’t want to. He could sense that Lance didn’t want to, either.

Though Keith barely knew anything about Lance, something about him was captivating. Something about him drew Keith in so Keith wanted to find out everything about him, find out his interests and his dreams and his secrets. Keith was sure that he would see Lance around anyway, since they went to the same school, but he was scared Lance would start ignoring him.

“Well,” Lance said finally, giving Keith a brilliant smile. “ _Encantado de conocerte.”_

“I have no idea what you just said.” Keith mustered a smile and with a sudden burst of courage, leaned in to kiss Lance’s cheek. “But it was enchanting to meet you, Lance.”

He had never said that before, but somehow it seemed to fit.   

With a final glance, Keith walked inside and let the door swing shut behind him.

-

It was 2 a.m. and Keith was awake.

Lying in bed, he stared at the ceiling.

His meeting with Lance was still running through his head. His mind was replaying every word they had said, every touch Keith could still feel on his skin, every line that could be interpreted as flirty. Keith still had Lance’s jacket; he forgot to give it back, or maybe his sub-conscious intentionally blocked the thought of returning it from his mind so he would have something to remember the magical night by, as creepy as it sounded.

He left the jacket draped over his desk chair and he had to work hard to stop himself from getting up and going over to hold it again.

_No one will see anyway._

_Yeah, but it’s creepy._

_It’s not creepy if no one sees!_

_That’s the worst logic I’ve ever heard._

Keith was wide awake and it would do him no good to stay in bed arguing with himself. So, he stood up and walked over to the desk chair, cursing himself with each step he took. He took the jacket and sat on the chair. The jacket was soft and worn, clearly used a lot.

Keith looked over at the clock. Only a minute had passed. This was going to be a hard night.

He wasn’t going to get back to sleep, so he might as well get some work done. However, he already finished all his homework and he had no upcoming tests he had to study for. He could tidy his room, but he didn’t have a lot of stuff and it was already neat.

So, he stood up again and walked to the kitchen, careful to be quiet. Without switching the lights on, he fumbled to get a glass out of the cupboard and place it on the table. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge and poured it into the glass, and put the water back.

Realizing how thirsty he was, he picked up the glass and took a large gulp of the water.

Then he choked, sputtering and gasping. That was definitely not water. He spit the remaining ‘water’ in his mouth out and threw the fridge open, peering closely at the bottle. What he thought was water turned out to be vodka. Why did Shiro even keep alcohol in the fridge?

This was typical. The one thing Keith refused to let touch his lips, and he ended up drinking a full glass of it at 2 a.m.

At least he might sleep better now. With his throat still burning, he walked back to his room and got in his bed, pulling the blanket over himself. He tried to block the thoughts from his mind, but it wasn’t working. _Why do I have such terrible self-control?_

He got out of bed again and began pacing back and forth across the room.

His thoughts were still on Lance. Keith had never fallen so quickly for someone. Lance’s smile, the way he smirked at Keith, the air of confidence he exuded – something about Lance was entrancing. Something about him pulled Keith in like a moth to a flame.

Words had come so easily to Keith that night. Their easy banter was comfortable but not in a boring way – it was natural. And though Keith had spoken so confidently, flirted with ease, his heart had been pounding and his hands were shaking with nervousness. But it was a good sort of nervousness. Not based on fear, but rather on anticipation and shyness. The nervousness that came with meeting someone you liked, not someone you were trying to avoid speaking to.  

However, there was a big possibility that Lance liked someone else. He seemed like an out-going, friendly person and someone like that almost definitely had a crush. And it didn’t hurt that he was extremely attractive, either – at the party, Keith saw all the girls were all over him. The whole duration of the time they spoke, there were girls shooting jealous glances at Keith for holding Lance’s attention. And if Lance was such a flirt, he probably flirted with everyone.

Keith couldn’t help but wish Lance would show up at his door and confess that he felt the same way, this irrational rush of infatuation, but that would never happen. Keith couldn’t help but wish Lance liked him the same way Keith liked him, but it would never happen.

But Keith couldn’t help but hope. The memory of Lance saying, _I like you,_ was still fresh in his mind.

Maybe Lance could want him.

-

Keith was trying to get to his next class. It had been a week since the party, but Keith’s thoughts were still echoing Lance’s name.

If only he had asked for Lance’s number, or offered to keep in contact. Maybe then he wouldn’t be driving himself crazy over what could have happened. Maybe it wasn’t Lance he liked this much, anyway. Maybe it was just the idea of him.

But it was a dazzling, perfect idea and Keith just wanted to find out how real it was.

He scanned the corridors as he walked, seeing if he could see Lance anywhere. He had no idea which classes Lance took or if they were even in any of the same classes, but Keith was sure that if they had any classes in common Keith would have remembered Lance. Lance had a sunshiny aura that automatically brightened up his surroundings, and Keith would have remembered it if he talked to him at any point. Especially considering Keith rarely talked to anyone other than Shiro and Matt.

Lost in thought, Keith crashed into someone, their heads smashing together painfully. Keith clutched his head as it started throbbing. He dimly registered someone swearing.

He looked up, and he was staring into the striking eyes of an equally shocked Lance.

“Lance!” Keith exclaimed as Lance said, “Keith!”

“I didn’t know you went here,” Keith said. Then, he facepalmed internally. Of course he knew Lance went here.

Lance clearly knew this, since he looked at Keith disbelievingly. “Why would I be at Allura’s party otherwise?”

“Maybe you’re her friend from outside school.” Keith was digging himself further into this hole. He needed to stop talking.

Lance laughed awkwardly. “Well, I go here.”

“That’s good,” Keith said, still cringing at his own behavior.

“Yeah. Well.” Lance coughed, running his hands through his hair and adjusting his jacket. He stood up, and helped Keith to his feet as well. Today, he was wearing a different jacket – it was neon yellow with green lines all over it. It was painful to look at.

“That’s a hideous jacket.”

Lance looked down. “What?”

“That’s a hideous jacket,” Keith repeated, his momentary awkwardness expelled.

Lance’s eyebrows raised. “You took my normal one.”

“Oh.” Keith had hoped Lance wouldn’t realize, but that was obviously unrealistic. He blushed. “I can give it back.”

Lance’s face broke into a smile. “You’re so cute when you blush.”

Keith blushed harder. “Uh, thanks, I guess.”

“You can keep the jacket,” Lance offered, giving Keith a wide grin. “It looks better on you.”

“Thank you,” Keith stuttered before he could insist on returning the jacket. “It’s a nice jacket.”

“It is pretty nice,” Lance agreed. “I’ve had it for a long time.”

“Then, wouldn’t you miss it?” Keith asked.

Lance fluttered his eyelashes in an almost comical style, lowering his voice to a seductive tone. “How about this. We can meet up sometime, and I’ll see the jacket again.”

Keith’s heart skipped a beat. “Yeah, sure. Sounds good. For the jacket.”

Lance pretended to deliberate. “There might be another reason.”

“Oh,” Keith said. He needed to get out of here before he embarrassed himself further. He turned to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you doing anything after school?” Lance asked, his voice more uncertain than it had been before. Almost shy.

Keith shook his head.

Lance was fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. He was looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact. After a few seconds, he said, “Do you want to go out?”

“Yes!” Keith exclaimed, pushing far too much enthusiasm into the syllable.  

“Great!” Lance said with the same enthusiasm, looking relieved. “I’ll pick you up after school. We’ll meet at the gates, alright?”

“Alright,” Keith echoed. After a moment of hesitation, he said, “I can’t wait.”

“Me too,” Lance said with a sincere smile.  

As Keith continued down the corridor, he wondered if he had dreamed the whole thing. Surely Lance couldn’t be interested in him. Keith considered himself a supremely uninteresting person. Why would someone like Lance want to go out with him?

Keith didn’t know why, but he wasn’t complaining.

-

Lance cleared his throat. “So.”

“So,” Keith repeated.

They were at a diner that Lance said was near his house. It was a sort of quirky place, with décor that was a cross between retro and futuristic. The walls were covered in movie posters that must have dated back to the 40s, and the cushions covering the sofas were all hand-woven with bright, mismatched patterns. However, the ‘sofas’ were made of smooth, sterile metal and there was a statue of a robot in the corner.

Lance pointed at the robot. “Who puts an afro on a robot?”

The robot had a rainbow, frizzy afro placed on its head lopsidedly. Keith shrugged. “Clearly, the owners of this place.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

The booth they were sitting in was in the corner of the diner, hidden away behind a large plant pot. There were only two other people in the diner, and they were sitting a few tables away.

“You look distracted,” Lance observed.

“I’m not.”

Lance sighed. “You are. This is really awkward.”

“I’m just nervous,” Keith confessed. He was going to do this. He was going to tell Lance how he felt. “I- it’s kind of strange, but I feel like I’ve known you forever. So, I—” he took a deep breath—"I like you. I mean, you’re really nice and funny and I die internally each time you smile at me, and…” Keith trailed off, hoping Lance wouldn’t find him creepy.

“I know what you mean. I’ve been feeling the same about you. I keep feeling as if I know you from somewhere.”

Keith smiled playfully, relief flooding through his body. “Maybe we met in a past life.”

Lance played along. “But your father refused to let us be together because he demanded a dowry of five horses and I only had one.”

“And I ran away with you anyway.”

“Both of us squished onto the horse.”

“That poor horse,” Keith said, and they both burst out laughing. “Also, why am I the bride?”

“You have longer hair,” Lance pointed out.

“Your eyes are prettier,” Keith found himself saying. They both blushed.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Lance asked, his cheeks pink.

“I don’t know,” Keith said. “I’m just saying. You are obviously the prettier one between us, so you have to be the bride.”

“I disagree.” Lance leaned closer. “You are much prettier.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “You couldn’t have said handsome?”

“You started it. And,” Lance added, “you are handsome. And hot, and cute, and pretty, and-”

“Stop,” Keith said, his face flaming, “I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t be so self-deprecating,” Lance said lightly.

“Oh, boy. If you think I’m being self-deprecating now, you should see me at 2 a.m.”

Keith didn’t know what possessed him to say that, but he was already regretting it. _Oh, boy? Are you fucking kidding me? Who says that?!_

“I would like to,” Lance said simply.

“What, see me being self-deprecating?”

“See you at 2 a.m., mullet. Why would I want to see you being self-deprecating?”

After a disbelieving pause, Keith asked, “Did you just call me mullet?”

“It fits,” Lance said.

“It doesn’t!”

“Sure, mullet.”

Keith glared at him.  “If we got on that horse again this lifetime, I would push you off.”

“That’s quite a creative insult,” Lance commented. “But you’re assuming I would take you on a horse ride. I don’t like horses.”

“So, why did you have one in your past life?”

Lance shrugged and gave him an easy smile. “Maybe I just bought it to give your dad so he would give me you.”

Keith ignored the flutter in his stomach and said, “Why didn’t you buy five horses?”

“Maybe I didn’t have enough money. God, Keith. You’re such a gold digger,” Lance teased. “Is one horse not enough for you?”

“Maybe I just think I’m worth more than one horse,” Keith said in mock anger.

“What if I throw myself into the deal?”

“Then I’ll reconsider,” Keith said.

Lance smiled his trademark sunshiny smile.

“You have to stop smiling like that,” Keith informed him. “You’re blinding me.”

“What, like this?” Lance smiled wider, his eyes sparkling.

“Now you just look like a shark.”

Lance laughed. The sound was adorable, and Keith couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“So,” Lance said when their laughter died down, “Is it a deal?”

“Deal.”

“I guess I’ll have to find a horse, then.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Keith said.

When the date was over, Lance dropped Keith off at his house. Even during the car ride they were still talking and joking and laughing, and by the time they reached Keith’s house he didn’t want to get out of the car. However, he forced his legs to carry him out of the car and to the doorstep of his apartment building. He had the keys and he unlocked the door, pushing it open and propping it up with an umbrella someone had left in the lobby.

He turned to Lance.

“I had a great time.”

“Me too,” Lance said. He kept crossing and uncrossing his ankles. Was he as nervous as Keith was?

“Are you going to keep staring at the floor?”

Lance finally looked up, making eye contact. His blue eyes were glinting in the moonlight.

Slowly, Keith took a step closer.

“This is really cliché,” Lance said.

“It’s cliché for a reason,” Keith whispered. Lance smiled and looped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Then we might as well.”

Keith didn’t know who closed the distance between them first, but they were now kissing and Keith’s head was spinning. His legs were weak and he was sure that if Lance wasn’t holding him up he would have fallen down by now. His heart was beating so fast he could feel each beat in his chest, and Lance was close enough that Keith was certain he could feel it too.

The kiss was over as quickly as it started, and they were left entwined under the moonlight, staring into each other’s eyes.

“I’ll see you, then,” Lance said, clearing his throat. Just before he turned to go back to his car, he said, “I’m really glad I met you, Keith.”

Then, he walked away without waiting for a reply.

Keith lifted his hand to touch his bottom lip, wonder-struck. Did that just happen? Every second of his date with Lance had been flawless, straight out of a fantasy, and it even ended perfectly. This couldn't be happening. Lance couldn't like him that way. No, he told himself. Lance was right. He needed to stop being so self-deprecating. If Lance could like him, then Keith could like himself. But that wasn't important. What was important was the sparkle in Lance's eyes as he leaned forward, smiling mischievously, and the warmth of his fingers on the side of Keith's neck. Finally, Keith admitted it to himself. He was head over heels for Lance. 

And Keith whispered into the night air.

_Please don’t be in love with someone else._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this based on Taylor Swift's song Enchanted and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out! I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
